Forum:Dallas Swarm
Category:Heroes Processing Name:Dallas Swarm Looks: Dallas is a very small ,unmusclar looking guy ,he look slike he would easly be threwn around ,until his metal coating is in play ,with his metal coating he is the same height but appers stronger and someone you do not want ot fight Personalty: Dallas is a calm g Affliction:X-men Codename:Alloy Powers/Traits: *He can change from a Metal coating ,to human flesh *He has super human strength (with the coating in play) *He can with stand extreme heat. *He can with stand extreme attacks (with coating in play) *He is Bullet proof (with coating in play) *His coating ,will regrenate metal if any of the Metal coating gets chipped/cracked/broken/etc from attacks *Weakness: Extreme cold is his weakness ,he becomes really stiff ,until a point were he cant move History: this history goes two ways. Lance and Daisy's side and how Dallas got put up for adoption Dallas was born in Las Vegas ,Nevada ,to a very poor woman who sold her body for money ,she became pregnant by a unknown guy ,and gave birth to Dallas.When she first held him ,he went to sleep and turnt to metal (not knowing how to control it them) and this freaked her out ,so she left the hospital the first chance she got ,and was never heard from again,at least for 2 months when she was found shot to death from her pimp ,the baby was put up for adoption by her mother ,who had full custody since Maggie (Dallas' mom) left,and she was on her death bed and was in no shape for taking care of a child. Dallas was the adopted child of Lance Swarm ,the owner Swarm Bug spray , Daisy Swarm his mother was the owner of Daisy Dinner ,a faster food chain.They decided to adopt ,when they found out Lance ,had an extremely low Sperm count and the odds of having a baby would be very low.Daisy and Lance ,were both looking for children to adopt ,when they found Dallas,A mutant 10 year old boy who could change his skin cells into metal .They picked Dallas because he had never had anything ,plus he was the first mutant that they came across and Daisy loved Odd things.Dallas thought he had died and went to heaven,when he saw the size of this house.Dallas loved it.He had lived a happy life ,being sent to the top private schools.Sadly Lance was caught cheating on Daisy ,this happened on the exact day of Dallas graduation ,see Lance met Dallas' Drama teacher Lisa Fennel ,they were caught making out i the mens bathroom ,on the day of the graduation.This man was Howard Rice ,the campus cop ,who always had a crush on Daisy so rushed to tell her.Despite his step dad ,and Mom spliting up on that day ,he has a full Scholorship to the Adekphi University's for the soccer team.He had mainly hid his Metal coating for all the years in school ,so it had been manny years since he even attempted to use it ,but during college ,he began using it just around th ehouse ,geting used to it ,learning more about how to control it.So one day he was walking down the street when he saw a woman geting mugged ,he took his metal form and helped her.She asked what his name was ,but he was already running off . That night on tv ,they did a interview with the woman ,who was talking about a man in a metal suit saving her.Soon he was nicked named Alloy .He evenntaully heard about a group known as the X-men ,so he went to find them and join ,knowing he could use his powers for a new purpose.Right now in the Adelphpi University he study's Photography ,and has a job at the daiy bugal.He refuses to take any money from Lance or Daisy ,saying he wants to make his own way in life. 22:26, July 12, 2012 (UTC)